Turning Back the Eclipse
by 21st Century Catalyst
Summary: Watch the events from Eclipse take a turn for the worse. Better than it sounds. PLEASE READ!


So this is my version of eclipse, the second time Bella runs off with Jacob.

Mr Berty finished his lecture or Romeo and Juliet just as the bell rang. Truthfully I hadn't paid much attention to any of it, I was too busy wondering how much longer I would have to wait until Edward got back from his hunting trip.

I wasn't really angry with him for getting Alice to hold me hostage but I was still annoyed that he didn't trust my judgement when it came to Jacob.

Jacob… I missed him so much. Edward didn't understand how much I owed Jacob. I hated bringing it up, but, Jacob had been there when Edward had…not. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself as thoughts of the darkest period of my life seeped into the edges of my mind, like a killer vine, it constricted over my brain and settled, letting the venom and hurt control me. I tried to shake myself to distract me, but I was too far under. Stop it Bella, c'mon…

My inner dilemma was interrupted by Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, where's Edward?" I didn't think he really cared but I answered,

"Hiking with his brothers and I'm staying with Alice" I added with an inner eye roll.

"Well can I walk you to the cafeteria?"

"Sure Mike I'd love that"

I rose from my seat and followed Mike out the door. He was jabbering on about a planned group trip to the movies this weekend. I silently laughed remembering my last trip to the movies with Mike and Jacob. That was the night Jake first found out he was a werewolf…

A loud snarling interrupted my thought and drew my gaze to the doors at the end of the corridor.

There sitting aside his familiar red motorcycle was Jacob.

"Run, Bella Run!" he called loudly, waving me forward.

Yes, I knew it was irrational, I knew Edward and Alice would be furious but at this very moment I didn't care I had to see Jacob.

I turned quickly to Mike.

"I got really sick and went home okay?"

Mike looked sulky "Fine"

"Thanks Mike I owe you one!" I said with a quick peck on his cheek I was sprinting toward Jacob.

In five seconds I was sliding onto the back of Jake's bike and speeding away.

I got a glimpse of Alice, looking furious at the cafeteria door, I silently hoped she would forgive me…

"Are you okay Bella?" Jake called over the snarls of the engine as we passed the first houses in La Push.

"I'm great! You're a genius Jake!" I crowed.

"I know. So what do you want to do?" he was still hyped up.

"Anything!" I laughed back.

We ended up on the beach, to hyped up to stay still. We finally got to points of conversation I had not been really looing forward to.

"Do you think they'll come looking for you?" Jake sounded hopeful.

"No they'll be furious with me later but the won't come here" I was certain.

"Don't go back then, I'll sleep on the couch" he suggested with a shrug.

"I'm sure Charlie would love that"

"He probably wouldn't mind"

I knew he wouldn't mind but I would and as much as I missed Jake I couldn't do that to Edward.

"Bella I want to ask you something, but I want you to promise me you'll answer me truthfully"

"You know I will Jake" I answered not knowing what he could possibly want to know.

"When we were I the woods a few weeks ago… when you said it was none of my business if he bit you, were you serious? Like are you really… are you really planning to become one of them?"

I was worried about answering this question truthfully like I had promised. I knew very well that Jacob did not want to hear that I fully intended to become a vampire but I had promised…

"Yes Jake, I meant that" I finally whispered.

"I guess I knew that I just needed to hear it from you"

After sitting deep in thought for five minutes he started to tremble and shake with anger.

"I can't believe you'd choose him over me! I can't believe you want to become a filthy reeking bloodthirsty leech like him! I'd rather you were dead, you may as well be! I doubt he'll be able to change you, he's probably just lying to you! He's probably just planning on sucking you dry and throwing your body in the dump for some poor police man to find! He can't really love you! If he did he would have avoided you and let you-"

"Jacob!" I screamed, furious, I was bawling after all the hurtful things he'd just said, the mental images they provided and how he even had the nerve to say that about me or Edward!

"How dare you? I can't believe your doing this to me! I thought you would care enough about me or at least be concerned enough about my feelings to keep it to yourself! Turn's out I was wrong!" I spat the words at him and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" he screamed at me.

"I'm going home" I said calmly.

This worried him, "You shouldn't let Charlie see you like that or he'll be on the phone to Billy-"

I was shocked that he still thought I would do him a favour after what he just did to me. He deserved for everyone to know what he did and I didn't care if Charlie saw me like this I hoped he would call Billy .

"I'm not going back to Charlie's" I stated dully

He was confused "But you said-"

"I'm going home Jacob, home with Edward or I suppose you could say I'm going to hang out with the leech's"

Jake's reaction was not what I had expected.

My comment seemed to throw him over the edge and his shaking turned violent as he grew in height.

At the time I didn't understand what was going on, but when I finally realised it was too late. Jacob exploded. He seemed to burst in to his huge russet-form of a wolf.

I felt an agonising clawing motion sweep right across my abdomen as I screamed in pain I head a howl vicious enough to turn you inside out. I understood what was happening and begged him to stop.

"Jake stop! Please don't!"

This pain was un describable. I dimly remembered venom coursing through my veins in a ballet studio months ago. That was nothing.

I felt shredded, and torn as I continued screaming in pain.

I collapsed to the ground in a heap.

I briefly noticed the huge russet-coloured wolf still howling, shaking, standing over me in a menacing gesture.

And for the first time in my life I looked at Jacob Black with hatred.

I was going to die.

I had always imagined if I was to die of an accident, even if Edward refused to change me, I had imagined he would be there, to hold my hand until my last dying breath was uttered. Jacob had dragged me from Edward and Alice's side he had abused my trust in him and my obviously misplaced love in the person I believed he was.

I hated him.

I started crying out Edward's name, though I knew it was useless.

"Edward! Help me! Please! Edward! PLEASE!"

From the corner of my eye I saw a dark shape approach me and lift me into his arms.

I wanted to struggle and tell them to put me down. The heat of the skin told me it was a werewolf and with a quick glance at the face told me it was Sam Uley.

I had a brief flash of déjà vu. This was not the first time Sam had carried me in his arms but I was too busy trying and failing not to scream.

" Quill! Embry! Get Jacob phased back and take him home! Keep him there! I'm taking Bella to the hospital. Jared come with me!" Sam barked at the other figures standing before him, all humans except Jacob.

"What are we going to say happened?" someone asked.

"We are going to say she was attacked by a bear, just like Emily" Sam sighed sadly.

Sam started running then, with me groaning and screaming from the pain.

It finally became too much and everything went black.

APOV

I couldn't believe Bella would run off with that dog again! And in front of the school where I couldn't stop her!

I left school early and headed home to call Edward.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Alice?" Edward finally answered.

I took a deep breath. He was going to be furious.

"Edward I'm so sorry! He turned up at school and I didn't see him in time!" I blurted so quickly a human wouldn't hear.

A beat of silence.

"HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO Alice ? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HER!"

"I couldn't see him Edward he turned up on the motorbike and she just jumped on behind him and sped away"

"MOTORBIKE?" Edward screamed.

"yes" I whispered.

"We are coming home now. I'll see you soon"

"Hold on Edward there's one more thing I need to tell you but the phone's going to ring and I need you to give Carlisle a message"

"Fine" he answered shortly.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello this is Dr Gerandy, is Dr Cullen there?"

"I'm sorry no, but can I take a message?"

He took a deep breath "Well, maybe you need to know as well, Bella Swan has just been brought in to the hospital, she's been in a bear attack, a double swipe, eight claw marks across her abdomen and her neck…"

I was frozen.

Bella.

That mongrel had hurt her!

I was horrified, I checked her future and found nothing which meant one of them was still with her. Or… Or … I couldn't even think about her being dead. The last death vision I had of her in March had been bad enough, but to know I could have prevented it…

"Thank you, I'll give my father the message he will be in as soon as possible" I whispered.

"Thank-you, um tell him he needs to get here soon, she's fading…."

I hung up and raced back to the still-on mobile and screeched at Edward,

"Edward! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"what's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Bella!" I yelled.

"YES?" he asked with a voice like a tomb.

"THAT DOG LOST HIS CONTROL AROUND HER! SHE'S IN THE HOSPITAL NOW! HE CLAWED HER TWICE ACROSS HER NECK AND ABDOMEN DR GERANDY SAYS CARLISLE NEEDS TO GET BACK NOW! He said she's fading…" I screamed all of it except the last sentence.

Bella couldn't die! I needed her! My sister, my best friend, Edwards reason.

I swore I wouldn't let her die. I would change her in the middle of the hospital if I had to.

"We'll be home in 30minutes Alice, I want you to go and see Bella, get the dogs away from her and leave Jacob to me I'll crush his skull…."

Edward hung up and I raced to the garage, got in my Porsche and sped toward the hospital.

SPOV

I couldn't believe what Jacob had done to Bella, he had always had so much self control around her, the thought of him hurting her was always a doubtful one.

But now… Bella was screaming and bleeding all over the table in the hospital.

She would surely hate Jacob now, I didn't know wether Jacob could take her hatred, it would destroy him.

She screamed again.

Her wounds looked horrible.

She had sixteen totalled tears in her body.

Four on each side of her neck and four on each side of her abdomen. I didn't know wether she would recover. But my thoughts were more directed at the Cullen's.

What would they do now? I doubted Bella's boyfriend leech had enough self control to keep himself in check after this.

And the strange thing was, I didn't blame him.

If one of them had done this to Emily I would want to tear them apart too.

Just then the doors burst open and Alice Cullen walked in and her eyes zero-ed in on my hand clutched around Bella's.

EPOV

I was flying.

I was flying through the forest towards the hospital at an unbelievable speed.

Bella.

That dog had hurt her, and now she was in a hospital alone with my sister.

If Bella didn't recover I would kill the dog.

The hospital came into view and I briefly registered Alice's thoughts.

I flew in the door and toward the room Bella was in without pausing I burst through the door to find Alice frozen and staring , with a furious expression, at Bella's hand clutched in Sam Uley's as she screamed and groaned.

BPOV

I couldn't stop screaming.

It was killing me and I couldn't register anything other than the pain and Sam's hot hand around mine.

I didn't want him to touch me. I never wanted to go near Jacob or any other werewolf again, but I didn't have the energy to tell him to let me go. So I was grateful when Alice told him ,

"Get your hand off her you filthy mutt!" she screamed at him.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"I'm here Bella, it's okay" she soothed a little too quickly for any comfort to come from her words, I remembered why both she and I were here and started shaking. The shaking hurt my neck and torso. I still felt shredded and torn.

I needed Edward. I needed him to tell me it was alright. But I also wanted him to keep away, I didn't want him to feel this was his fault.

"Alice, I, Alice I'm so sorry, I didn't realise he'd do that but all the things he said…they hurt me and I didn't realise he'd do that. It wouldn't stop." I whispered.

"Shredding, tearing, cutting I couldn't move Alice.. I'm so sorry"

At that moment Sam got up and left the room. I followed him with my eyes and realised for the first time Edward standing at the door with a horrified expression.

"Edward?" I whispered , then winced at the pain it was causing me to speak.

He moved slowly and came to kneel near me.

"Bella…I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I had been closer…" I knew he would take the blame for this and I knew it wasn't his fault but I didn't have the energy to tell him so. Instead I reached out, ignoring the long jagged cuts on my arm to stroke his cheek.

Carlisle walked in with sadness in his eyes.

"Bella… I need to ask you something…" he started hesitantly.

Edward gasped and backed away from my bed glaring at Carlisle.

"You have severe inner-bleeding and scars that wont go away on their own. I want to ask your permission to change you into a vampire to save you. You will die within thirty-six hours if left in the hospital, they have nothing that can help you now…"

Edward was no staring at me, pain in his eyes.

If nothing else, than the pain in Edwards eyes at me becoming a vampire, even to save me from death this hurt the most. He'd rather I died than be saved, rather I gave up my life with him than live with him for eternity.

Carlisle interrupted my fretting.

"Bella? Please I cannot loose my daughter"

Well even if Edward didn't want it Alice did, Carlisle did. I would not make other people unhappy."Yes" I whispered to Carlisle.

Edward's breath caught and he walked slowly out of the room.

JPOV

I was sitting in my bedroom.

Crying, broken.

Bella- my best friend. The person I loved most in the world was now as close to dead as anyone else I had ever known. And it was my fault. I had killed her.

What had I done?

"I'll tell you what you've done Jacob" a voice said from the doorway.

I turned to find the person I loathed most in the world standing next to my bedroom door.

Edward Cullen.

He was here to kill me.

"No I'm not. And I have Sam's permission to be here. I want to know the hole truth about what happened right up to after you tore the love of my life to shreds"

"I'm ashamed of what have to tell you" I whispered to him. I was no longer able to hate him, no longer had the will to fight. I would be glad if he wanted to kill me. To put me out of my suffering. But maybe I deserved to suffer for what I had done…

"That's your fault mutt, I just want to know so I can comfort Bella. She'll kill you herself"

I had no doubt that she would, she would have to be changed into one of them to save her. That was my fault.

Edward nodded.

I let my mind run over our entire conversation.

"Bella I want to ask you something, but I want you to promise me you'll answer me truthfully"

"You know I will Jake"

"When we were in the woods a few weeks ago… when you said it was none of my business if he bit you, were you serious? Like are you really… are you really planning to become one of them?"

I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"Yes Jake, I meant that"

"I guess I knew that I just needed to hear it from you"

I remembered feeling a rage that was strong enough to light the world on fire. Her choice made me want to hurt her, made me want to make her change her mind. And if she wouldn't listen they would pay…

"I can't believe you'd choose him over me! I can't believe you want to become a filthy reeking bloodthirsty leech like him! I'd rather you were dead, you may as well be! I doubt he'll be able to change you, he's probably just lying to you! He's probably just planning on sucking you dry and throwing your body in the dump for some poor police man to find! He can't really love you! If he did he would have avoided you and let you-"

"Jacob!" she screamed at me with heavy tears in her eyes,

"How dare you? I can't believe your doing this to me! I thought you would care enough about me or at least be concerned enough about my feelings to keep it to yourself! Turn's out I was wrong!"

"Where are you going?" I screamed at her.

"I'm going home" she couldn't do that, Charlie would kill me…

"You shouldn't let Charlie see you like that or he'll be on the phone to Billy-"

"I'm not going back to Charlie's" this confused me.

"But you said-"

"I'm going home Jacob, home with Edward or I suppose you could say I'm going to hang out with the leech's". that one comment through me over the edge of sanity I was so desperately clinging to.

I also remembered exploding. Seeing my claws rake continuously over Bella's tiny form. Heard her screams and pleas for me to stop but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I would kill her before I let him kill her. She could die from the hand of someone who loves her. Not someone that wanted to suck her life out of her body to feed himself.

"Jake stop! Please don't!" she screamed in a voice torn from her heart. A voice that was agonising for me to hear..

Then she started calling his name… I almost laughed in my fury. She could call for him all she liked but he couldn't help her. Not here. Not now.

"Edward! Help me! Please! Edward! PLEASE!"

I remembered her scream's and pleas, her calls for him. They seemed to tear at my insides.

Edward snarled at me then and my attention was drawn back to the present.

"How dare you? How could you believe that? Draw those conclusions? I love her more than life itself. I would never plan to suck her dry. It would kill me if I did. But that doesn't matter what you did to her matters more...You could have killed her right then and there! Did you not hear her screaming for you to stop?" He screamed at me.

He stood in my doorway pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers with his eyes closed, breathing heavily.

"I have to leave, if I stay longer you'll be dead before Bella gets the chance to kill you herself"

He turned and fled out my front door as I collapsed to the ground and started crying again.

APOV

I was sitting in Carlisle's office holding Bella's hand as she underwent her vampire conversions. I had thought Edward would have wanted to be here. Holding her hand instead of me but he disappeared after Bella had made her decision to become one of us instead of dying.

She would be crushed if he wasn't here when she woke up. She already believed he wouldn't want her if she was a vampire. But if he kept ignoring her afterward she would end up in a depression.

Bella was still conscious so I knew she could here me but what did one say?

I got a sudden glimpse of her future. A small glimpse but it was set in stone. There was no other option.

Bella in a wedding dress, holding hands with Edward in front of a minister, she was glorious and immortal. I caught a glimpse of the decorations. They were the exact same ones I had planned for her wedding which meant I was going to be organising it. YAY! Then one final glimpse of the date. Two and a half months time. I needed to start making plans!

"Esme!" I called.

"Yes dear?" she asked.

"Bella is going to be married in ten weeks time and I need to make plans! Edwards not here and I don't want to leave Bella alone…"

"I'll stay with her Alice. This is so exciting! My goodness Edward will be so happy!" she exclaimed.

I breezed out of the room and towards the computer where I started making appointments, arrangements.

EPOV

I was sitting in our meadow. Bella's and mine. It was where some of our most significant parts of our relationship had taken place.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I looked at the number. It was Carlisle. I answered.

"Hello Carlisle" I said.

"Edward, I support you in almost everything you decide but right now your being incredibly heartless, Bella screamed for you for the first 3 hours but now she's quietened and I'd thought after Alice's vision and what she saw it must have been your final decision but now I think it was Bella's. I would have thought after the vision you would have been ecstatic but turns out Bella's assumptions and worries about her conversions were correct" he stated.

I was confused. Horrified and confused.

"What do you mean conversion? And why would I be ecstatic? What do you mean her assumption? What vision?" I spluttered.

"Well I had to change Bella immediately and you weren't here. You've been gone 4 days Edward. She was upset that you wouldn't want her anymore when she was one of us, that you would rather she died. She screamed your name for a little over 3 hours, that's what I meant by her assumptions and her conversion" he said with a hint of anger in his tone.

I was shocked. Bella thought I didn't want her? Bella had screamed for me for the second time today and yet again I was not there for her. Bella was enduring the burn of venom now and I was not by her side like I had promised I would be. I realized with a jolt that I had indeed been gone for four days.

"What vision?" I asked Carlisle.

He sounded happier now, more than that he sounded like he was going to burst with happiness and pride,

"Congratulations son, Alice had a vision and you and Bella are going to be married in little under 3months!"

Wow. I felt like I was going to burst. Happiness. Pride. Satisfaction. I was finally going to be wed to Bella. Bella Cullen. I loved how that sounded.

"Really?" I asked Carlisle in an excited voice.

"Really, so are you heading back to the house?" he asked.

I hung-up and flew home into Carlisle's office to find it empty. I had thought she would be in there. I ran to my bedroom to also find it empty. Then I heard a loud giggle, like a pealing of bells coming from Alice's room. A second set of giggles joined the first and I recognized Alice.

I ran to Alice's room to find her throwing clothes around on the bed matching outfits.

"Alice, what do you think of this one?" the most beautiful voice in the world asked from Alice's wardrobe.

Alice looked up to meet my eyes then turned back to folding clothes.

"Alice?" the voice asked as the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked out of the wardrobe wearing an electric blue tight fitting dress.

With a closer look at her face and the realization I couldn't read this goddesses mind I realized with a shock that this beautiful person before me was my Bella. My eyes raked over this beautiful immortal greedily from her toes to her neck and finally, to what I had expected to be vampire-golden eyes, to her familiar wide chocolate brown eyes. This shocked me. Was it possible that the vampire conversion had not changed her most beautiful feature? I would think of that later I told myself.

The I remembered everything Carlisle had just told me.

She was going to marry me.

She didn't believe I wanted her anymore.

She had just gone through the worst experience of her life without me.

Her beautiful brown eyes searched my face. Her eyes were full of hurt and betrayal.

I had crushed her yet again. It kept me wondering wether Alice's vision really meant anything.

"Edward?" Bella asked in her wind chime voice.

"Bella?"

Alice jumped up,

"I think I better give you two a minute" she said as she left the room.

She shut the door behind her and I turned to face Bella.

I decided I'd get straight to the point.

"Did you truly believe I wouldn't want you after you became a vampire?' I demanded.

"Of course I believed that Edward, you were the one that brought about that belief, when I was in the hospital you wouldn't talk to me. You left for 4 days and never even checked if I was alright during my transformation" her voice trembled with tears she could never shed.

"I'll always want you Bella, I stayed away because I believed you didn't want me" I admitted sheepishly. I thought I better leave out the part about me visiting Jacob.

She threw herself at me then and kissed me smack on the mouth with enough passion to set me on fire. I returned her passion equally. I didn't have to worry about hurting her anymore and we could love each other equally.

"I want to ask you something" I said once the kiss ended.

"Yes?" she said.

I slid onto one knee and pulled my mother's ring out of my back pocket. I had grabbed it for good luck when I was looking for her earlier.

I opened the box and gazed into her bottomless eyes.

"Will you marry me Bella Swan?"

I held my breath waiting….

"Yes!" she squealed.

I slid the ring on her finger loving how it looked there, stood up and kissed her again gently.

Alice bounded in then.

"My goodness! That took long enough, Bella I already have decorations planned out but I need you to look at them! I'm going to have so much fun!" she screamed in excitement.

Bella spoke then,

"Alice, will you be my maid of honour?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes!" Alice said throwing her arms around Bella.

I met Bella's gaze over Alice's shoulder and she winked at me.

BPOV

Is it possible to get everything you want and everything you didn't think to ask for all in one day?

I was now engaged to the most perfect person in the world and a very, very happy vampire. It had all worked out quite well up until 3 days before my wedding when Jacob had turned up to the Cullen's front door.

"I just want to talk to her!" he screamed at Edward that was blocking Jacobs way into the house.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to talk to you!" Edward screamed right back at him.

I was still angry at Jacob, more than that, I hated him. I didn't know whether I could face Jacob without ripping his head off, I didn't want to be a murderer, even of a disgusting, vile dog.

My transformations had cured me mostly. There were still a few faint lines where his claws had raked my body. But they where nothing like what they had been before my change. Edward, Alice and Carlisle are the only ones that know the extent on the damage and the only ones who know just what happened in every detail. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Emmett had a brief outline but we decided 4 angry vampires where better than 8.

"Let him in Edward" I called.

Edward turned around shocked.

"But Bella-"

"If you let him in now he wont bother us later" I hinted.

"Fine, watch yourself mongrel I won't stop her if she wants to rip your throat out" Edward said as he returned to the couch where we had been laying before Jacob turned up and put his head back in my lap. I returned to stroking his hair as Jacob walked through the door. Jacob looked really uncomfortable and unwelcome in the big white house. Good.

"Where's the rest of the clan?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"Hunting" I answered in my coldest voice.

He winced at the sound of my voice and turned his attention from Edward to me.

He looked shocked at first, then awed, then disappointed, then angry, then sad.

"Bella… I realized the other day I had never apologized for what I did to you, I know it was wrong and I truly hate myself for it. I wanted to come to ask your forgiveness?" he made the whole thing sound like a question.

I didn't know what to say.

EPOV

In Jacob Black's mind I could hear the worst stolen memory I have playing over and over and over again like a million different stab wounds.

Bella's tortured scream's.

Her pleas for him to stop.

"Jake stop! Please don't"

Her pleas for me when I had failed to save her.

"Edward! Help me! Please! Edward! PLEASE!"

Her screams echoed through my ears one more time before I remembered once again what the dog had just asked her.

I laughed. Why in the world would she forgive him?

I looked up at Bella to see her glaring coldly at Jacob. Was this it? The moment she would seek her revenge? I hoped so. If she wouldn't do it now than I would do it for her, I longed to hear the dog scream and beg for help as she had done. There would be no help for him…

Before I did something dangerous I let my thoughts drift to the next three days. Bella and I were going to be married at sunset. Alice wanted us out of the house tomorrow so she could get her surprise decorations set up. Then on the day of, Bella and Alice would spend all day getting dressed, make-up, final arrangements. Then after the wedding Bella and I would be off to our honeymoon. I was taking her to my mothers island, Isle Esme. I had not told Bella where we would be going. I was going to surprise her. She was still rather put out that she was the last one to find out where she would be on the night of.

I was looking forward to that night. Bella and I had put-off giving ourselves to each other until we were married, much to her objections but she had complied on the basis of protecting my virtue. I had laughed at that because it was her virtue I had been worried about. But everything that's about her she always seems to twist into something about me. I loved her, if possible, more insanely than I ever had now. We were going away to Dartmouth in 4 months time. Bella had mastered her self-control enough to handle school…

The thought of self-control brought me back to the conversation at hand.

JPOV

I was waiting for her to make her decision.

I didn't see much point in asking for her forgiveness. She could never forgive me. Not after I had betrayed her trust and love so strongly and… painfully. I deserved for her to rip me to shreds, though I doubt she would, even for revenge. That was not the Bella I knew and no matter what the other leech said, violence was not a game Bella played.

Edward laughed then.

I glared at him then. Nothing I had thought was funny and I knew he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts, so it had me wondering what could possibly be humorous. My curiosity vanished when I heard Bella snarl in response to my question.

I stared shocked at her.

"Why would I forgive you Jacob? It's your fault my family and friends have been lead to believe that I died 9 weeks ago in a 'bear attack'" she spat the worlds at me in a voice like ice.

I remember noticing the leech's head in her lap as she stroked his hair. Then the light glinted of something gold and sparkling on her left hand. An Engagement Ring.

I started shaking with the despair that could not be expressed in words but I answered Bella's question,

"Well, we were once best friends, and I loved you more than anything , I still do, I always will" I used my most guilty and apologetic voice but even without the mind reader, anyone could hear that I wanted forgiveness but I would never ever take back what I did.

"Jacob I will forgive you, eventually, but I will never forget what happened. And I think you should know that besides all my memories of Edward the memory of that day is the strongest memory I have. It will be forever burnt into my mind and the memory of the pain will always haunt my heart even now that it's been stilled. So I think you should leave because I will not destroy myself on account of you" she stood then , took Edward's hand and they walk slowly upstairs and disappeared from sight. I stood there until I heard the sound of a door closing upstairs and then I was running.

Running out of the house and into the woods.

Far away.

Never coming back.

APOV

I was so excited!

Bella and Edward's wedding was just two days away and I was still buzzing around, setting things up, hanging decorations. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. Edward and Bella had to leave the house so I could hang my last decorations.

Edward was still worried I would go overboard with this but ever since Bella's transformation she didn't seem to mind extravagancies so much. She let me play guinea pig Barbie on her all the time and we had lots of fun shopping the last few times we went. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I was the one who was holding her hand when she awoke, that I spoke to her through her whole transformation. Her transformation had made her into the most beautiful person I had ever seen immortal or otherwise. She was so beautiful she blew even Rosalie out of the water. She couldn't walk into a room or through the house without everyone including Esme, Rosalie and myself turning to watch. What annoyed me the most was sometimes I would have little flashed of Bella and Jasper together when Jasper had a romantic thought about her.

If I admitted it to myself I was a little jealous of her. I mean I have always been pretty but I was nothing next to Bella. Not to mention she was special.

She had brought forward something through her transformation that had never been seen before. Her eyes had not been changed. They had remained the same chocolate brown. And it only added to her beauty. It made her different and irresistible…

Lucky girl.

I bounded up from the computer and flew straight into Edward and Bella's room and through the door to find them in a passionate embrace.

Ewwww….

EPOV

Wrapped in Bella's arms and kissing her this way had always been a heaven to me. It had always felt right, like we had been made for each other and that thought was one of my favourites.

"Are you sure you two can make it until your honeymoon?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

I bolted up to find Alice with an amused expression standing at our door.

"I know exactly what you mean…" Bella sighed from the bed with a playful glint in her eyes.

It was endearing when Bella was playful in a naughty way. I had never encouraged it when she was human because if I had given in I would have killed her. Not anymore…

"Ewww… Bella you know I really didn't want to hear that…" Alice groaned.

I just laughed.

"Sorry Alice" Bella said sheepishly as she sat up and fixed her clothes, straightening them.

I was a bit disappointed, I wished Alice hadn't interrupted. I barely got any time alone with my Bella anymore. It was hard to be dangerously in love with the most beautiful person in the world.

It would get ten times worse in a few months when we were in college. There would be hundreds of people to swoon over her then, at the moment I was grateful I only had to deal with the men in my family, what happens when there are thousand seduced by her charisma?

"Edward, how long are you and Bella planning on being away for your honeymoon? Esme and I need to know so she can set up your house and so I can have Bella's wardrobe stocked" Alice asked me.

I hadn't really thought about that yet but I supposed it would be about 2 ½ months…

"Two and a half months" I answered Alice.

"Okay… What are you two getting up to tomorrow while I fix the house up?" I hadn't thought about this either. I knew Bella and I had to leave all day tomorrow and find something else to do because my our over zealous sister was an unstoppable force of nature when it came to parties…

"I don't really know Alice… I hadn't thought about it. What do you want to do Bella?" I finally asked.

Bella sat up then and seemed to think over different options while Alice and I waited.

"I don't know. Do you have any suggestions Alice?" she finally answered.

"Well I'd suggest you two could go find a nice spot in the forest and spend the day really alone but I don't know wether you two could control yourselves for a whole 24 hours…" Alice said with a mischievous waggling of her eye brows.

I just sighed.

I didn't think Bella and I could control ourselves either. We had been pretty close to giving in just before Alice had interrupted… what would be the product of a whole 24 hours like that?

Why not? My more free caring and selfish side questioned me.

Because her soul is more important than my pleasure! Said my more caring and selfless side retorted.

After 3 minutes of listening to my own internal dilemma my selfish side won over just as Bella answered,

"That's a great idea Alice! Edward we could go to your meadow!" her eyes brightened at the thought.

"Our meadow" I corrected her as I kissed her gently on the cheek.

BPOV

Edward and I were lying in the meadow. Just satisfied at the moment to hold each other in a tight embrace.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" he finally whispered.

"You know I am" I smiled back at him.

"That's good to hear… though I was thinking more of afterwards…" he trailed of with a glint in his eye.

Sigh. Edward and I were having an exceptionally hard time restraining ourselves from the greatest physical part of our relationship. If the fact we had both agreed to wait, in protection of each others souls had not existed, we would be all over each other now…

"Can't wait" I purred back with a playful kiss to his jugular. I let my tongue sweep gently over the curve of his bottom lip ever so slightly, making him shiver in pleasure. I secretly loved the way I could do that to him.

"You have to stop encouraging me like that or we will soon be proving Alice right" he said, trying to be serious.

"Oh come on we have more self control than that and it was just a little fun" I giggled at him.

He sighed.

"Don't you feel like we're back to square one?" he asked me with a quiet laugh.

I had no clue what he meant. Square one?

"What do you mean?" I asked him quietly.

He seemed to deliberate on how to construct his sentence.

"Well… here I am fighting for self-control yet again. The first time was when you walked by me in biology a year and a half ago…" he trailed off with a fond emotion in his eyes.

I understood then.

I laughed.

ArPOV

"Aro…" Caius whined for the 7th time this morning.

I sighed a feathery sigh. Caius was still trying to persuade me to visit the Cullen coven to check on Bella Swan's condition. I had rationed with myself when they were here last to give them a year. 3 months to go…

"I told you my plans have not changed since the last time you asked Caius" and I stood and breezed away.

My plan was set.

I had seen through Alice's visions that Bella would be gifted in 2 ways.

One way was her still guarded mind, it was useful to have a strong fighter that could not be affected by others gifts. The second way was her incredible beauty, a special charisma you could say. She has been gifted by Aphrodite herself, having the power over others with nothing more than a bat of her eyelash. I had picked her place in my guard already… a replacement for Heidi, and my mate. Bella was infinitely more beautiful and stunning. Edward and Alice were no longer important. Bella would be my most shining stone, my most precious member of the guard.

I would find Bella.

Felix, Alec, Chelsea and Demitri would accompany me. Felix to fight, Alec in case anyone got in the way, Demitri to find them and Chelsea.

Chelsea would be my most important member for this expedition.

She would strip away Bella's love for the Cullen's and then she would bind her to me passionately. Heidi would be dealt with by Felix and then all would be well and done.

Through Alice's vision I had also seen that Bella's only two weaknesses would be her love for Edward and her openness to Chelsea's gift.

If Chelsea did fail all I had to do was threaten Edward and she would comply.

I knew also she would still stick to her diet of animal blood. I had seen nothing would sway her form that path and it would be useful to be able to observe the peculiar behaviour.

3 more months…

EPOV

This is it.

I would be marrying the person I love most in the world in exactly 187 minutes.

Alice and Bella were already upstairs working on hair and makeup. I was in my room with Emmett and Jasper, just talking about what was to come. They loved making jokes about Bella and I. Bella was the subject of almost all of Jasper and Emmett's bets.

" Five-hundred-bucks they crush the house" Emmett was saying to Jasper.

Currently they were betting on wether Bella and I would ruin Esme's house in our passion. Emmett thought we would. So did Jasper.

"Oh… I don't know maybe Bella thinks there's nothing interesting to do at night beside's play checkers. I mean they held out this long, maybe she's just not interested" Jasper replied with a sly glance towards me. Though his thoughts were filled with a certain longing when he thought of Bella in the throws of passion. He tried to shake the thought off. He didn't understand what Bella had done to him, he had a mate, he loved Alice. But Bella…

I growled sharply.

I didn't like my brothers thinking about Bella these ways, even if they tried to tell themselves they didn't mean it. I had even caught Carlisle having passing thoughts about her. I didn't understand what was happening, she had an unbelievable charisma that she had never had before, that no vampire had had before her, even Rosalie has had the odd romantic thought about it. But it still doesn't change anything. Bella was mine. And I didn't want anyone but me thinking about her those ways. But I could still empathize with them. She was an incredible person, strong as Emmett, Fast as me, As much self control as Carlisle, More beautiful than Rosalie, As devoted as Esme, Creative as Alice and as intuitive as Jasper.

And of course my insecurities had berated me since her change, what if she changed her mind? Saw something better in Jasper or Emmet?

I hoped not.

BPOV

Alice was still buzzing around with hair and makeup.

"Darn it Bella! Your too beautiful for me to figure out what to do with your makeup, your incredibly beautiful without it but everyone wears makeup to weddings and I already planned yours out!" Alice groaned.

I just laughed.

My mind was a few rooms away to where Edward was with his brothers.

I listened more carefully now for some whisper of Edward's or Emmetts's or Jasper's voices.

" Five-hundred-bucks they crush the house" Emmett was saying to Jasper.

Ha. Ha I wish they would lay off the honeymoon bets.

"Oh… I don't know maybe Bella thinks there's nothing interesting to do at night beside's play checkers. I mean they held out this long, maybe she's just not interested" Jasper replied with a joke in his tone.

I heard Edward growl.

I answered his growl with a slight one of my own.

Edward didn't reply. I had thought I had growled loud enough for the whole house to hear me, after all they're vampires, they can hear the most microscopic of sounds. Why wasn't Edward responding? The coil in my chest was tightening as I worried over Edward.

My attention was brought back to Alice by her chirpy voice.

"2 hours Bella! I'm so excited" she squealed.

"Alice if it's possible your more excited than me and that's an accomplishment." I told her laughing.

Alice didn't reply and a familiar blank look seeped across her face.

APOV

This vision was horrifying. Terrible.

Today. But there was a slight fog so maybe not definite.

Aro walks through the door just before the "I do's" and Alec, Chelsea, Felix and Demetri follow…

Aro has a plan set.

Chelsea closes her eyes and concentrates… Bella steps away from Edward and wraps her arms around Aro… Aro kisses Bella… Chelsea grins triumphantly… Aro explains everything to the Cullen family before he leaves… His plans… Edward begs Bella to return to him…Emmett yells something about stealing his baby sister… everyone is shocked and Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie are dry sobbing… Aro turns and tells Bella to change, handing her a Volturi cloak… She rushes upstairs with the cloak trailing behind her… Edward, Emmett and I try to follow… the Volturi hold us back… Bella comes back down the stairs, out of her wedding dress and into a casual outfit and the Volturi cloak… She steps toward Edward and hands him her engagement ring and steps back into Aro's arms… They all turn to leave… Edward stands for a moment in utter heart break until he bolts out the door after them… fifteen minutes later he returns… "I couldn't catch them" he says and runs to his room, slamming the door… we all stand shocked, some angry, some sobbing, some in utter disbelief…

The vision faded as I turned my attention to the room in front of me.

Everyone is there with worried expressions on their faces Jasper is holding my shoulders sending me waves of calm. I glanced around the room to find Bella. She was in Edwards arms staring shocked.

"Alice, baby what did you see?" Jasper asked me worriedly.

I turned to Edward.

"I'm so sorry Edward" I said to him.

"What do you mean Alice? What's wrong? What did you see?" he asked me hurriedly.

My mind ran over the vision quickly until I felt Edward cry out,

"No!" he screamed looking down at the beautiful woman beside him, she stared back shocked.

"What Edward? What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's not certain. Actually it's very unlikely I think it's his plan, she couldn't possibly be just vunreble to her" I whispered to Edward reasurredly.

He visibly relaxed.

"Your right Alice, it was nothing Bella" he spoke first to me then her.

"Okay… if your sure. But maybe you should leave the ceremony supposed to start in 20 minutes and Alice isn't done. Not to mention you weren't supposed to see me before the wedding" she said with a disapproving tone.

"Your right love, we'll all go now." he said and everybody followed him.

I heard Rosalie start playing the piano downstairs and I returned to Bella's make up.

It just wasn't possible.

She couldn't be taken so easily form Edward.

Could she?

EPOV

2 more minutes. 1 ½ minutes. 1 minute I kept chanting to myself.

I was standing in front of Carlisle waiting for Bella and Emmett. Carlisle had to perform the ceremony because we couldn't have humans here. Emmett was giving Bella away since Carlisle was unavailable and Charlie was not allowed to come.

The rest of my family, The Denali's and Peter and Charlotte were all seated behind us.

Alice's vision meant nothing. Bella could never be taken form me I would not allow it. That's when I heard Rosalie play Bella's cue on the piano. When my eyes met hers all my fears and doubts disappeared. She was wonderful. Glorious. Magnificent. She grinned as she met my awed gaze. Emmett looked like he would be crying if it was possible.

She reached me and Emmett kissed her on the cheek as he place Bella's hand in mine. I did not miss the way Emmett seemed to linger on her cheek.

Our vow were short and simple and I found fear creeping up on me as the I do's arrived.

"I do" she vowed. She was absolutely glowing at that point.

"I-" I started but was interrupted with that chill of a voice.

"Well isn't this nice?" Aro said.

Oh Crap. I heard from almost everybody's head in the room.

"Well Chelsea dear can we get this show on the road? I want to go home" he turned to the female vampire on his right.

"Yes master" she said. She grinned before she closed her eyes in concentration.

I heard her chant over in her head the most horrifying words I had ever heard.

….Bella from Edward… Bella from Edward… Bella from Edward…

I then felt her try to examine our ties and realized that my love for Bella was just as strong but she was indifferent. Bella then broke my heart by shrugging my arms of her shoulders.

Chelsea continued.

…Bella to Aro…Bella to Aro… Bella to Aro…

She examined the ties again Bella and Aro where now tied to each other so strongly it made my head spin.

Bella turned and threw herself into Aro's arms. He kissed her passionately and held her for a long moment I went to tackle him but Alice grabbed my arm and warned me with her thoughts.

'We will get her back Edward' she said in her mind.

"Thank you Cullen's, I am sure Alice and Edward will explain everything to you, I on the other hand don't have time. Bella dear?" he said.

"Yes Aro?" she asked.

"Go upstairs and change darling, and put this on" he said throwing her a deep red cloak.

I snapped back to the terrible reality my life had come to.

"Bella please, don't do this to me. I love you, you said you loved me. These aren't your emotions, Chelsea's manipulating you. Please Bella please." I begged her sinking to my knee's in front of her.

I gazed at her for an immeasurable moment before Aro turned and hissed at me.

"Leave her alone Cullen. She's coming with us" he said menacingly. Chelsea had connected them to believe they were each others mates which in fact was not true.

Bella was my mate and I was hers.

Bella ran up the stairs to change. I felt my heart shattering. Bella didn't know what she was doing, she was being manipulated. I knew Bella and she would never do this to anyone of her own free will.

I turned my head towards Aro, listening to his thoughts.

He was exuberant.

His brilliant plan of stealing my Bella has succeeded.

Emmett spoke then,

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to my baby sister? I'll tear you to shreds if you don't fix whatever you did to her…" Emmett was in an attacking couch facing Aro.

"Oh my dear boy, settle down. I see you pick the feisty ones Carlisle. Bella is now exactly where she wants to be" he finished with a smirk.

I felt like sinking from my knees to the floor completely and crying. But of course I couldn't cry.

Bella came back down stairs then out of her wedding dress and into an outfit of jeans, tshirt and volturi cloak.

"Ready Aro?" Alec spoke.

"Ummm.. Aro might I have a private moment with the Cullens? I wish to say goodbye to them. They have been my family a long time…" Bella spoke quietly.

A spark of hope flashed through me.

"Of course deary, we will step outside and wait for you but we must be off soon" Aro said featherly as the group walked out the door, Aro throwing one more longing glance towards Bella.

Once they were all outside Bella turned slowly to face our family.

"Bella please don't do it! It's all lies! You know you don't love them!" Alice cried throwing her arms around Bella.

"No it's not lies. I love him and he loves me" Bella replied.

"No you don't Bella! You love Edward and you know it! You have to see past the lies and manipulation. Chelsea's using her gift to tie you to Aro! You have to let it go!" Rosalie cried.

Bella stared patiently as my family continued. I just stared, tortured, at my Bella, Unable to say anything.

"Baby Bells, you can't leave me for those jerks! C'mon bells you have to see their lies." Emmett pleaded.

"Bella it was all a plan to take you, can't you see it we all love you more than anything. But I could feel it when she used her gift. Your emotional ties changed too quickly for it to be natural" Jasper spoke with hurt and hope swirled into his voice.

"Bella Aro is a collector, you know this. Please don't leave us" Carlisle said.

Esme was dry sobbing with phantom tears in her eyes as she stared at her adoptive daughter.

"Bella… you.. Can't…leave…me…you…just… changed…and…we…need…you" Esme said through her dry sobs.

"I am so truly sorry to all of you and even if you are right about Chelsea, Aro and Alec I can't fight it I don't know how" she spoke with such finality my heart continued to shatter.

Bella turned toward me then slowly sliding off her engagement ring,

"Edward I am truly sorry for this but you have to promise me you will move on, I loved you and I feel awful for what I have done to you and this family."

She pulled my hand toward her and opened my fingers. She placed her ring slowly into my palm and closed my fingers around it. She stared up at me with her warm, wide chocolate eyes. No longer filled with love but flooded with regret she turned and flew out the house.

I stood there for an immeasurable moment.

I swear you could hear everyone's dead heart's shattering in the room.

I would not let this happen.

I couldn't.

"Bella!" I screamed as I flew out the door, still in my tuxedo.

I raced after them for 8 minutes until I reached the ocean and their scent disappeared. I knew they were heading back to volterra but what was the point of following them? It wouldn't change anything.

I turned and ran home.

How could I go on? I needed her.

As I walked back into my home I found everybody had gone to their separate quarters. I walked slowly towards Emmett who had his head buried in his hands. Besides myself and Alice, Emmett had loved Bella the most. He had been just like her big protective bear of a brother. He loved her just as much as I did just in a different way. Though I hadn't been quite sure of that the last few days. I hadn't gotten the impression that any of my family had though of Bella like family, more like a mate or lover…

I sat and wrapped my arms around him comfortingly.

"We WILL get her back Emmett. We will NOT lose her this way, not to them. We just have to stick together until the right time" I promised him. He raised his head as Alice and Jasper came down the stairs.

"We won't lose Bella either" Jasper said strongly.

"Nor will we" said Carlisle from Esme's side.

"I'd like to see them try to keep me from her" Rosalie said determinedly, coming through the back door.

My family stood in front of me with various looks of determination on their faces.

"For Bella" I said as I stood from Emmett's side.

"For Bella" they echoed.

…10 YEARS LATER…

JPOV

I slipped my finger underneath the envelope and I tore it open.

As I pulled the letter out I recognized the handwriting. Peter.

I sat down in my study and began to read…

'_Dear Jasper,_

_Charlotte and I have been in Italy recently and where both happy and fearful of the news we heard whilst visiting a few friends of ours. Some of this news may be welcome to you but I fear most will be upsetting to both you and your family. _

_This news is,_

_Your dear ex-sister Bella has been sentenced to death by the Volturi. The reasons for this were her and Chelsea ended up in a fight and without Chelsea concentrating on Bella's emotional ties she slipped and Bella's love for Edward and your coven flooded back so strongly Chelsea couldn't fight it. Bella ran but Aro had Demetri and Felix followed her so she was unable to return to you. Though you have moved since she last saw you and wouldn't know where to find you. Last we heard of Bella she was alive but was still running from Felix and Demetri who were sent to carry out her execution._

_We heard more of Bella's last few years and they have upset both Charlotte and I greatly. It seems after Bella was connected to the Volturi, Aro had Chelsea mix with Bella's emotions to provide Aro with a, uh, Consort of sorts. Neither of us held this against Bella as we know it was against her will. Our greatest sympathies to her ex-husband Edward when he hears this news._

_On a happier note-_

_We have heard that Bella stuck to her vegetarian lifestyle without doubt or slip-up._

_One more thing, last we heard Bella was in Greece._

_Our greatest love and Sympathies._

_Your great friends,_

_Peter and Charlotte.'_

The emotions that swirled around me then where incredibly powerful.

Rage. Disgust. Sadness. Fear. Happiness. Revoltion. Shock. Anxiety. More Rage.

So stealing my baby sister, breaking my brothers heart and manipulating Bella wasn't enough? He turned my beautiful sister into a whore? And all of this was performed against her will! As if it wasn't already bad enough he had her up for execution? I was fearful of everyone's reaction when they heard. Most of all Edward. How would he react? We had tried searching for Bella years ago when she had been rumoured to be out on an excursion for Aro. But we had no success in finding her.

I was home alone at the moment, everyone had gone out hunting but 10 years ago we made the decision that one person would always be at home in the hope Bella would return. So I almost let the not so brotherly thoughts of Bella seep into my mind. I couldn't deny it, she was beautiful, in a way that Alice wasn't. I shook my head, I needed to get everyone home.

I sprinted to my desk where my phone was and immediately dialled Emmett's number…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Jasper?" Emmett answered.

I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I just knew I needed to get them all home now. So we could figure out what to do about Bella. Edward would be thrilled. And disgusted.

"You have to bring everybody home now!" I told him urgently.

"Why?" he asked panicked now.

"Just get everybody home and I'll explain when you get here, it's about Bella" I answered. Emmett was the only one I had talked to about my conflicting thoughts about Bella. And only because I had discovered he had the same problem.

"O-kay? Dude your weird but we'll be there in about 15 minutes, you better not be kidding about this dude, this is serious" he said and hung up.

Oh my god. Bella. What where we going to do?

She must be an emotional wreck right now. She had had 10 years of torture, manipulation and rape.

Ugh. I shuddered to think of our Bella writhing underneath Aro. Blind to her own wants and needs. I could kill them all for even the thoughts of her let alone their actions.

But how could we help her?

No one had ever gone against an execution order from the volturi. But our family would die trying to prevent Bella's execution.

But how?

"Bro what's up?" Emmett said racing through the door.

"Ummm.. Where's Edward?" I asked him.

"Right here Jazz what's up?" he asked. Edward still loved Bella as much as he had 10 years ago.

I walked slowly toward him and handed him the letter. He was silent as his emotions swirled. He read the fatal letter twice before handing it to Emmett.

"No" Edward growled.

EPOV

'_Dear Jasper,_

_Charlotte and I have been in Italy recently and where both happy and fearful of the news we heard whilst visiting a few friends of ours. Some of this news may be welcome to you but I fear most will be upsetting to both you and your family. _

_This news is,_

_Your dear ex-sister Bella has been sentenced to death by the Volturi. The reasons for this were her and Chelsea ended up in a fight and without Chelsea concentrating on Bella's emotional ties she slipped and Bella's love for Edward and your coven flooded back so strongly Chelsea couldn't fight it. Bella ran but Aro had Demetri and Felix follow her so she was unable to return to you. Though you have moved since she last saw you and wouldn't know where to find you. Last we heard of Bella she was alive but was still running from Felix and Demetri who were sent to carry out her execution._

_We heard more of Bella's last few years and they have upset both charlotte and I greatly. It seems after Bella was connected to the volturi, Aro had Chelsea mix with Bella's emotions to provide Aro with a, uh, Consort of sorts. Neither of us held this against Bella as we know it was against her will. Our greatest sympathies to her ex-husband Edward when he hears this news._

_On a happier note-_

_We have heard that Bella stuck to her vegetarian lifestyle without doubt or slip-up._

_One more thing, last we heard Bella was in Greece._

_Our greatest love and Sympathies._

_Your great friends,_

_Peter and Charlotte.'_

I read the letter through twice before handing it to Emmett.

"No" I growled, turning toward Jasper again.

Jasper's eyes were filled with all the emotions in my mind at this moment.

Rage. Disgust. Sadness. Fear. Happiness. Revoltion. Shock. Anxiety.

Rage- How could Aro do this to my poor sweet innocent Bella?

Disgust- He had ruined her innocence for his own pleasure.

Sadness- My beautiful Bella would never be the same again.

Fear- She was to be executed and I had no plan to stop that.

Happiness- She had been rid of Chelsea's fake bonds of love and lust.

Revoltion - Aro had raped my sweet, incredible Bella. The worst crime imaginable in the vampire world was to rape another vampire's mate.

Shock- She had escaped and was seemingly evading Demetri and Felix.

Anxiety- How could she possibly get through this?

Emmett was staring wide-eyed at me while the letter was handed to each of our family members.

"We have to get to Greece. Now" he said urgently.

"I know" I answered back.

"We are all going to Greece, not one of you are going alone, everyone back a bag and be ready to leave in 5 minutes. I'll call the airport." Carlisle said turning toward the phone.

"What if we are too late?" Esme whispered.

"We won't be" Alice chirped positively.

8 hours later…

EPOV

We were just landing in Olympia. Every second seemed to tear a little more at my dorment heart.

Soon.

So soon.

I hoped I would be holding my darling girl. Apologizing to her for not being able to protect her from everything.

BPOV

Running.

I had done nothing but run since the fateful day when Aro had given the order..

Chelsea and I didn't get along very well but we had both been placed together to guard the main entrance to the volturi chambers.

My home.

"Ugh I'm so thirsty" she groaned suddenly.

"Well I'm scheduled to go find something for the rest of you to eat later tonight so just settle down." I replied. The last thing I needed was her breaking the rules and killing someone in the city.

"Oh, do you think you could keep it a secret if I just have one?" she asked desperately.

"No Chelsea Aro would kill us both" I breathed.

Her eyes snapped to a cute little girl wandering across the street towards a house and she leaned into a hunting crouch.

"I HAVE to Bella…" she moaned as she started to stalk towards the innocent child.

Ugh. I still didn't understand how these vampires could so easily take the life from hundreds of innocents and not complain about it. My conscious was heavy enough just helping them get to the humans.

I felt bad enough when I had to kill animals to eat.

"Don't" I said to her. I grabbed her arm and wrenched her out of her crouch.

"Oh, leave me alone and go screw Aro, or something Bella. I need to do this" she sneered.

That. Was. It.

She knew very well how sick I felt after all Aro's little games. And they were her fault! She made me agree to them, enjoy them. Until they were over and I would think of Edward.

I always felt bad thinking about Edward. He was my boyfriend, my soon to be husband and Chelsea had taken that away from me. But even if things had been done differently, if Aro had given an order, Edward would have had to comply.

Even if it meant handing me over to a man that wanted to rape me.

I snapped back to find Chelsea smirking at my enraged expression.

I punched her right in her stupid mouth.

That started it.

We fought until Alec and Demetri found us.

As Chelsea's concentration became more focussed on killing me something happened.

Edward Cullen.

Oh Edward! What have I done? I was finally free to feel what I wanted, so my love for Edward wasn't just a memory of a dream anymore, it was real, alive, burning. I was turning to run out of the city when Alec grabbed my elbows and held me in place.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" he asked looking at Chelsea.

" I can feel it now Alec, it's back, I love Edward and I'm leaving to go find him" I spat.

Alec held me tight as rage began to seep into his eyes.

"Ahhhh Bella my dear you shouldn't queston me" Aro said from behind me.

Alec spun me around to face him.

"Well what shall I do to you now? Release is unacceptable but I don't think I wish to have you around anymore if you are going to question my judgement…" he trailed of thoughtfully until an evil, malicious glint came into his eyes.

"Alec, Demetri, Chelsea go inside please" he commanded.

They all sprinted inside and slammed the door. Aro turned and grabbed me around the waist, forcing me deeper into the alley.

Keeping hold of my waist he slammed me into the wall, his hands travelled upward and I tried to fight him as he pulled my shirt off and threw it to the ground, it was no use he was much stronger than me and it would not help to cry out.

He ripped my pants down, then lowered his own.

"One last time Bella… then…" he laughed.

He thrust himself into me and I tried my hardest not to scream.

He continued his assault until he was satisfied then dumped me on the ground as he lay for a moment thoughtful.

I flashed around and pulled my clothes back on.

"I think for you Bella…" he trailed of and breathed in deeply.

"Execution" he breathed out.

No.

No, I had to get to Edward! I had to apologize and try to make right what I did to him and my family. Aro could not take it form me now.

Aro.

He was sauntering toward me.

I turned and ran.

I did not look back.

For three solid days I ran and ran until I picked up two horribly familiar scents.

Felix. Demetri.

They had been sent to kill me.

I kept running. I was not sure where but I knew I was heading towards Greece.

I still had no idea what I was planning on doing. They would find me, catch me eventually.

I would try to fight, to escape but I would die.

God, everyday of my life seemed to have gotten me into a dangerous situation.

Now I was in the most dangerous situation possible.

I was a lone vampire, who abandoned her family and her mate, pissed off the most dangerous people in the world and was now running for protection that did not exist because my death was top of a few people's to-do list. My only advantage I had was that I had been taught to master my powers. The gifts of Aphrodite herself, they had called them. Aphrodite was the Greek god of love and beauty, it was said she had the gift of everlasting seduction and charisma, and the gift of a silent mind. These gift where her assets, she lured men in with her beauty and kept them in her cage, still guessing whatever she could be thinking. And that was all I had to work with. Charisma and a spastic brain.

Great Bella. Fantastic.

I crossed a scent of a mountain lion then.

God I was thirsty. I had not hunted for almost three weeks now and I couldn't keep running like this if I was going to be this thirsty.

I made a snap decision and sought out the mountain lion.

I caught it drained it and caught another and drained it and another.

I had to stop then.

And run.

As I ran I caught a scent that was strangely familiar.

I slowed for a second trying to figure where I had smelt it before.

I gasped as realisation flooded through me.

Rosalie Cullen.

Rose!

I turned to sprint after her trail but then something clicked.

If I sought them out now, or anyone for that matter, they would be killed too.

I loved them more than myself, they would not die for me.

I turned and continued forward on my path, to the east of Rosalie's.

That's when Demetri grabbed me.

RPOV

We had reached Greece and had all spread out on different islands.

I started to turn east off my trail and found something that stunned me so much I fell to my knees.

A stray piece of hair had flitted on the breeze into my face.

A dark, long, brown, curly piece of hair.

Bella.

My god it was Bella!

Finally!

I launched myself off of my knees and threw myself towards her scent only to break through a clearing to find a pile of vampire body pieces, burning. Bella's scent came all the way to the fire.

Her favourite silver necklace sat in the embers and I dropped to my knees sobbing over and over.

"Bella…Bella, please no! oh, she can't be dead!" I cried.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" a familiar voice called from behind me.

I froze in shock. Turning around just in time to see Bella throw a very large masculine arm into the fire. Her beauty was as magnificent as it was last time I saw her. My eyes zeroed in on her lips, how I wanted to feel those lips on my skin…

I was still frozen when she grinned at me.

"Son of a bitch bit me" she said gripping her shoulder where venom had seeped onto her shirt

" The other bastard ripped my favourite necklace and I didn't have a chance to grab it before I threw him in the fire. I couldn't reach it without killing myself aswell" she laughed bitterly.

"Bella!" I almost sang as I flashed across and scooped her into a huge hug.

She laughed as I swung her around in a circle. She felt amazing pressed up against me, soft and strong, warm and smooth, and so tempting.

"Oh my gosh it's so wonderful to see you Rose but you have to leave. Now. No one can know you saw me. Just leave Rose now." her voice turned low and urgent.

"I will never let you out of my sights again Bella" I told her strongly.

That was certain. I would not lose my, sister, so quickly after I got her back again. Oh! I had to call Emmett! He will be so happy. That didn't seem to bother me anymore, when Bella was first changed I had noticed how close Emmett seemed to try to get to her, especially physically, but now, when I was considering kissing her myself, I couldn't possibly blame him.

"No Rose. They'll kill you too" she cried. Throwing herself off me and a few metres backward. I almost cried at the loss of contact.

"Listen Rose. I love you. I love all of you. I remembered a week ago when Chelsea and I were fighting. Nothing could permanently blind me of my love for all of you. Especially Edward. How could I? I am deeply sorry for everything and I hope you can carry that message onto everyone else. Tell Edward I love him. But you all have to let me go, or you'll all die too. I will die soon. No one can prevent that." Bella said in a struggled whisper as she backed away from me.

"Goodbye Rosalie"

I bolted then, grabbing her by the wrist. I felt electric sparks shoot up my arm where her velvet skin touched my hand.

"Bella! Even if you have to leave at least see the family first. Everybody would be broken hearted if they found out I had seen you and they hadn't" I tried to reason.

"But Rosalie, I know if I see them and they see me they'll never let me leave and I'll never be able to leave" she pleaded.

"Please Bella…" I cried and a sob escaped my lips.

"Fine Rosalie but before I see them you have to ring them all and explain why I can't stay, for all of your safety" she said half hopeful half resigned.

This was probably the best I could do for them, they would shatter when she left again but I knew they would take it gladly just for a few moments with her. Though at the same time I wasn't really thinking about the family, I was thinking about how I could be selfish and keep her here all to myself, what I could do to her, here where no one could hear us…

"okay great" I said pulling out my mobile. I had just made the most unselfish decision ever!

Emmett first then Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper and then lastly and finally Edward.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hey Rosie did you find anything?" he asked hopefully.

I squealed into the phone gripping Bella's hand tighter.

"Yes! I found her Emmett! You have to meet us here now!"

"Really? Oh my fucking god. I'll be there in two minutes.

He hung up.

Carlisle and Esme now.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Hello Rosalie, honey did you find anything?" Esme asked excitedly from the other end of the phone line.

"Yes Esme I found her you have to come and meet us here!" I was almost bouncing I was that happy.

"Bella! Oh honey that's wonderful! I can't wait to see her!"

Esme hung up and I dialled Alice.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"I know!" she squealed excitedly down the phone and hung up.

Edward now. Sigh. It was going to be hard to get him to let Bella go again.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Rosalie" he asked hopefully.

"Yes" I decided I'd play with him a bit. I needed some more fun and I felt so high right now I just couldn't help myself. Plus I still wanted it to be just me and Bella.

"Did you find anything?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh I don't know I found a rather familiar looking vampire down here burning two other vampires called uhhh… what were their names again?" I asked Bella.

"Felix and Demetri" Bella laughed at me then winced when she bumped the crescent mark on her shoulder "Wish I had had a chance to bight him back too, the bastard scarred me" she mumbled but I knew Edward would hear it and recognize her voice. I wasn't paying too much attention, I was focused on the creamy white skin she had revealed when she gripped the bite mark on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Edward so the vampire's names were Felix and Demetri and uhhh my new friends name is Bella. Sound familiar?" I asked.

"Rosalie are you serious? I mean… ummm is she really there did you find her?" he whispered.

"Yes! And I'm so happy to see her so get your butt over here" I giggled.

He hung up.

I sat down then pulling Bella beside me. I was still grasping her hand. God I just had missed her so darn much. There was no life without her.

BPOV

God. I couldn't believe I was about to be re-united with my real family.

I kept waiting for te moment when Rosalie would yell at me for being so weak with Chelsea in the first place. It never came.

"Bella?" Emmett yelled in a shocked, disbelieving tone as he flashed across the clearing and scooped me up. He swung me around so many times in that moment I thought I might throw up, but I couldn't. duh.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you so much baby bells!" he said still holding me in his arms.

"I missed you too big bear" I replied hugging myself closer to him.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" a squeal came from my right and I was snatched out of Emmett's arms and into Esme and Carlisle's all at once.

Esme was rambling incoherently about how much she missed me and how I could never leave her again. Carlisle just stood there staring at me with a huge grin on his face.

When Esme finally released me I was scooped up by Jasper. Who cradled me to his chest. I hugged his as tightly as I could.

"I've missed you Bella" he grinned.

I smirked "You too jazzy"

"Bella!" Alice squealed as she jumped into my lap as Jasper held me.

Jasper put us both down and we just jumped and hugged and squealed like two kids on a Christmas morning.

Everyone surrounded me then, in one big hug.

"Bella?" a smooth, beautiful voice asked a few meters behind me. Everyone stepped away from me as I turned around.

Edward.

The most beautiful person in the world was standing not 5 metres from me. His mouth was slightly hanging open as he stared in disbelief at me. How could I have ever left him? How could I have been fooled by anyone? I loved him and hopefully he still loved me. Nothing could change that.

Not Now.

"Whoa Bella… Did you kill both of them on your own? Felix and Demetri? But Felix is the best vampire fighter in the world! And Demetri is like 4 times bigger than me!" Emmett crowed in awe.

I laughed.

When anybody joined the volturi they had to undergo fighting training.

I had been trained until I could win a fight between anyone in the volturi besides Felix, Aro and Cauis. But in tricky situations I found it best to use my supernatural charms and talents to my advantages.

It seems Felix and Demetri weren't immune to them either.

Shame.

"Oh no Emmett a master never gives up her secret strategies" I said teasing him before turning back to stare at Edward.

"How about we give Bella and Edward some privacy?" Esme suggested.

I threw her a loving glance.

"Fine. But you can't leave again Bella! Promise?" Emmett grumbled.

"I promise I will never leave the way I did again" I said sincerely.

They all took off then.

"Bella?" Edward asked again.

He had walked up to and ran his fingers across my cheek. I smiled sadly at him.

"Edward I-"I started to apologize but was cut off by Edward crushing his lips to mine.

I was momentarily stunned but as he wrapped his arms around me something clicked.

Ahh.

Home. This was where I belonged. With Edward, was where I belonged and as I sighed in content into his mouth I made my self a secret promise.

Never again would I tell him I didn't love him. I may have to leave again but he would always know that I loved him, needed him.

As our kiss ended he crushed me into his chest. Holding me as tight as possible.

"I can't believe it's you" he whispered.

EPOV

Bella.

Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.

My God I had missed her so much. And now she finally was here. In my arms, nothing could be more perfect.

"Edward I am so sorry. More sorry that I can even begin to tell you. I can't ever even begin to make amends for what I did to you and your family and I hope that one day you'll learn to forgive me. I-"

"Bella-stop" I commanded strongly.

She fell silent and stared at me questionably.

I didn't believe this. She was APOLOGIZING. Did she truly believe I blamed her for any of this? I had known, even whilst it was happening that Bella's actions where not her own. I should be the one apologizing. I couldn't have protected her from any of this. Not the torture, manipulation…the rape. But if anyone was to be blamed it would be Aro.

"This was not your fault. Out of the two of us I was ore at fault. You can't blame yourself for this, and I will not hear a word of apology for any of this. What matters now is that you're here. And you can't ever leave me again. We can have everything now."


End file.
